sbs8104hfandomcom-20200214-history
Volvo B9TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini 2)
Specifications * '''Registration No. :''' SBS7500D - SBS7579C * '''Quantity :''' 57 / 450 * '''Make :''' Volvo * '''Model :''' B9TL * '''Bodywork :''' Eclipse Gemini 2 * '''Body Kit Supplier :''' Wrightbus UK * '''Body Assemblers :''' CDGE * '''Length :''' 12m * '''Width :''' 2.55m * '''Year :''' 2010 * '''Date of Registration :''' 13 Sep 2010 (Ongoing) * '''Passenger Capacity :''' ** Seating (Upper Deck) : 55 ** Seating (Lower Deck) : 27 ** Standing : 49 ** Wheelchair bay : 1 ** Total : 131 * '''Engine Model :''' Volvo D9B310 (310bhp) Euro V * '''Manufacturer :''' Volvo * '''Engine Capacity :''' 9,364 cc * '''Transmission Model :''' Mix of ZF Ecolife 6AP1403B and 6AP1410B * '''Air-Con Model :''' * '''EDS :''' Hanover * '''Additional Features :''' ** Wheelchair-Accessible Bus ** Euro 5 Compliant Engine (requires AdBlue) ** Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR) Technology ** Low-Entry Step-Free (Entrance to Exit) ** Wide Out-Swinging Plug-Doors (Exit) ** Electronically Controlled Air Suspension ** Automatic Brakes When Doors Are Open ** Anti-Lock Braking System (ABS) ** Traction Control Deployments '''SBS7500D''' (AMDEP TRG) '''SBS7501B''' (SLBP 185) '''SBS7502Z''' (SLBP 174) '''SBS7503X''' (BRBP 60) '''SBS7505R''' (BRBP 60) '''SBS7506M''' (SLBP 185) '''SBS7507K''' (SLBP 174) '''SBS7508H''' (BRBP 60) '''SBS7509E''' (BRBP 60) '''SBS7510A''' (SLBP 174) - Stella Artois '''SBS7511Y''' (SLBP 174) - '''FW:''' EASB (New Gen) '''SBS7512U''' (SLBP 185) '''SBS7513S''' (SLBP 185) '''SBS7515L''' (AMDEP 22) '''SBS7516J''' (BRBP 60) '''SBS7517G''' (AMDEP 22) '''SBS7518D''' (AMDEP 22) '''SBS7519B''' (SLBP 30) '''SBS7520X''' (SLBP 30) '''SBS7521T''' (SLBP 30) '''SBS7522R''' (SLBP SP) '''SBS7523M''' (SLBP 30) '''SBS7525H''' (SLBP 197) - '''FW:''' Mitsubishi Electric: Mitsubishi Starmax Air-Conditioners - Quiestest 19db, Excellent Energy Savings, Easiest To Clean! '''SBS7526E''' (SLBP 197) '''SBS7527C''' (SLBP 197) '''SBS7528A''' (SLBP 51/533*) - '''FW:''' JP Morgan Asset Management '''SBS7529Y''' (SLBP 174) '''SBS7530S''' (SLBP 143) - '''FW:''' Casio Baby-G (2nd Gen) (Feat. Rachel Liang Wenyin) '''SBS7531P''' (SLBP 30) - '''FW:''' Mitsubishi Electric: Mitsubishi Starmax Air-Conditioners - Quiestest 19db, Excellent Energy Savings, Easiest To Clean! '''SBS7532L''' (SLBP 143) '''SBS7533J''' (SLBP 30) '''SBS7535D''' (SLBP 30) '''SBS7536B''' (SLBP 30) '''SBS7537Z''' (SLBP 143) '''SBS7538X''' (ARBP 95) '''SBS7539T''' (SLBP 143) '''SBS7550J''' (ARBP 95) '''SBS7551G''' (ARBP 95) '''SBS7552D''' '''SBS7553B''' (BBDEP 99/556*) '''SBS7555X''' (SLBP SP) '''SBS7556T''' (SLBP SP) '''SBS7557R''' '''SBS7558M''' (SLBP SP) '''SBS7559K''' '''SBS7561C''' '''SBS7562A''' '''SBS7563Y''' (AMDEP SP) '''SBS7565S''' (AMDEP SP) '''SBS7566P''' (SLBP SP) '''SBS7567L''' '''SBS7568J''' '''SBS7569G''' '''SBS7571Z''' (SLBP SP) '''SBS7573T''' '''SBS7577H''' (AMDEP 22) '''SBS7579C''' (AMDEP SP) Former Deployments '''SBS7505R:''' BRBP 60/585* '''SBS7512U:''' SLBP 174 '''SBS7513S:''' SLBP 174 '''SBS7517G:''' AMDEP 22/136 '''SBS7518D:''' AMDEP 22/136 '''SBS7538X:''' BBDEP 99 '''SBS7550J:''' BBDEP 99 Other Information * SBS7500D is a demonstrator.. * Buses SBS7500D ~ SBS7503X does not have the same side (CCTV above Driver Cabin) as the rest. Legend * '''AMDEP''' - Ang Mo Kio Depot * '''BBDEP''' - Bukit Batok Depot * '''BRBP''' - Braddell Bus Park * '''HGDEP''' - Hougang Depot * '''SLBP''' - Soon Lee Bus Park * '''SP''' - Spare Buses Buses Total Volvo B9TL (WEG2) depot intake: * '''AMDEP''': 4 * '''ARBP''': 3 * '''BBDEP''': 1 * '''BRBP''': 5 * '''HGDEP''': - * '''SLBP''': 28 Advertisements Due to complexity of some ads, advertisement codes are present * (empty): Whole bus ad * '''B:''' Back ad - Ad covering entire back of bus * '''L:''' Ad on the left side of bus (Shared ad) * '''R:''' Ad on the right side of bus (Shared ad) * '''FW:''' Whole bus ad incl. upper deck front windscreen Notes=